This invention relates, in part, to newly identified polynucleotides and polypeptides; variants and derivatives of the polynucleotides and polypeptides; processes for making the polynucleotides and the polypeptides, and their variants and derivatives; agonists and antagonists of the polypeptides; and uses of the polynucleotides, polypeptides, variants, derivatives, agonists and antagonists for detecting, diagnosing, monitoring, staging, prognosticating, imaging and treating cancers, particularly colon cancer. In particular, in these and in other regards, the invention relates to colon specific polynucleotides and polypeptides hereinafter referred to as colon specific genes or xe2x80x9cCSGsxe2x80x9d.
Cancer of the colon is a highly treatable and often curable disease when localized to the bowel. It is one of the most frequently diagnosed malignancies in the United States as well as the second most common cause of cancer death. Surgery is the primary treatment and results in cure in approximately 50% of patients. However, recurrence following surgery is a major problem and often is the ultimate cause of death.
The prognosis of colon cancer is clearly related to the degree of penetration of the tumor through the bowel wall and the presence or absence of nodal involvement. These two characteristics form the basis for all staging systems developed for this disease. Treatment decisions are usually made in reference to the older Duke""s or the Modified Astler-Coller (MAC) classification scheme for staging.
Bowel obstruction and bowel perforation are indicators of poor prognosis in patients with colon cancer. Elevated pretreatment serum levels of carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) and of carbohydrate antigen 19-9 (CA 19-9) also have a negative prognostic significance.
Age greater than 70 years at presentation is not a contraindication to standard therapies. Acceptable morbidity and mortality, as well as long-term survival, are achieved in this patient population.
Because of the frequency of the disease (approximately 160,000 new cases of colon and rectal cancer per year), the identification of high-risk groups, the demonstrated slow growth of primary lesions, the better survival of early-stage lesions, and the relative simplicity and accuracy of screening tests, screening for colon cancer should be a part of routine care for all adults starting at age 50, especially those with first-degree relatives with colorectal cancer.
Procedures used for detecting, diagnosing, monitoring, staging, and prognosticating colon cancer are of critical importance to the outcome of the patient. For example, patients diagnosed with early colon cancer generally have a much greater five-year survival rate as compared to the survival rate for patients diagnosed with distant metastasized colon cancer. New diagnostic methods which are more sensitive and specific for detecting early colon cancer are clearly needed.
Colon cancer patients are closely monitored following initial therapy and during adjuvant therapy to determine response to therapy and to detect persistent or recurrent disease of metastasis. There is clearly a need for a colon cancer marker which is more sensitive and specific in detecting colon cancer, its recurrence, and progression.
Another important step in managing colon cancer is to determine the stage of the patient""s disease. Stage determination has potential prognostic value and provides criteria for designing optimal therapy. Generally, pathological staging of colon cancer is preferable over clinical staging because the former gives a more accurate prognosis. However, clinical staging would be preferred were it at least as accurate as pathological staging because it does not depend on an invasive procedure to obtain tissue for pathological evaluation. Staging of colon cancer would be improved by detecting new markers in cells, tissues, or bodily fluids which could differentiate between different stages of invasion.
Accordingly, there is a great need for more sensitive and accurate methods for the staging of colon cancer in a human to determine whether or not such cancer has metastasized and for monitoring the progress of colon cancer in a human which has not metastasized for the onset of metastasis.
In the present invention, methods are provided for detecting, diagnosing, monitoring, staging, prognosticating, imaging and treating colon cancer via colon specific genes referred to herein as CSGs. For purposes of the present invention, CSG refers, among other things, to native protein expressed by the gene comprising a polynucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 or 19. By xe2x80x9cCSGxe2x80x9d it is also meant herein polynucleotides which, due to degeneracy in genetic coding, comprise variations in nucleotide sequence as compared to SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 or 19 but which still encode the same protein. In the alternative, what is meant by CSG as used herein, means the native mRNA encoded by the gene comprising the polynucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 or 19, levels of the gene comprising the polynucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 or 19, or levels of a polynucleotide which is capable of hybridizing under stringent conditions to the antisense sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 or 19.
Other objects, features, advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art from the following description. It should be understood, however, that the following description and the specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only. Various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the disclosed invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from reading the following description and from reading the other parts of the present disclosure.
Toward these ends, and others, it is an object of the present invention to provide CSGs comprising a polynucleotide of SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, or 19, a protein expressed by a polynucleotide of SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, or 19, or a variant thereof which expresses the protein; or a polynucleotide which is capable of hybridizing under stringent conditions to the antisense sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18 or 19.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for diagnosing the presence of colon cancer by analyzing for changes in levels of CSG in cells, tissues or bodily fluids compared with levels of CSG in preferably the same cells, tissues, or bodily fluid type of a normal human control, wherein a change in levels of CSG in the patient versus the normal human control is associated with colon cancer.
Further provided is a method of diagnosing metastatic colon cancer in a patient having colon cancer which is not known to have metastasized by identifying a human patient suspected of having colon cancer that has metastasized; analyzing a sample of cells, tissues, or bodily fluid from such patient for CSG; comparing the CSG levels in such cells, tissues, or bodily fluid with levels of CSG in preferably the same cells, tissues, or bodily fluid type of a normal human control, wherein an increase in CSG levels in the patient versus the normal human control is associated with colon cancer which has metastasized.
Also provided by the invention is a method of staging colon cancer in a human which has such cancer by identifying a human patient having such cancer; analyzing a sample of cells, tissues, or bodily fluid from such patient for CSG; comparing CSG levels in such cells, tissues, or bodily fluid with levels of CSG in preferably the same cells, tissues, or bodily fluid type of a normal human control sample, wherein an increase in CSG levels in the patient versus the normal human control is associated with a cancer which is progressing and a decrease in the levels of CSG is associated with a cancer which is regressing or in remission.
Further provided is a method of monitoring colon cancer in a human having such cancer for the onset of metastasis. The method comprises identifying a human patient having such cancer that is not known to have metastasized; periodically analyzing a sample of cells, tissues, or bodily fluid from such patient for CSG; comparing the CSG levels in such cells, tissue, or bodily fluid with levels of CSG in preferably the same cells, tissues, or bodily fluid type of a normal human control sample, wherein an increase in CSG levels in the patient versus the normal human control is associated with a cancer which has metastasized.
Further provided is a method of monitoring the change in stage of colon cancer in a human having such cancer by looking at levels of CSG in a human having such cancer. The method comprises identifying a human patient having such cancer; periodically analyzing a sample of cells, tissues, or bodily fluid from such patient for CSG; comparing the CSG levels in such cells, tissue, or bodily fluid with levels of CSG in preferably the same cells, tissues, or bodily fluid type of a normal human control sample, wherein an increase in CSG levels in the patient versus the normal human control is associated with a cancer which is progressing and a decrease in the levels of CSG is associated with a cancer which is regressing or in remission.
Further provided are methods of designing new therapeutic agents targeted to a CSG for use in imaging and treating colon cancer. For example, in one embodiment, therapeutic agents such as antibodies targeted against CSG or fragments of such antibodies can be used to treat, detect or image localization of CSG in a patient for the purpose of detecting or diagnosing a disease or condition. In this embodiment, an increase in the amount of labeled antibody detected as compared to normal tissue would be indicative of tumor metastases or growth. Such antibodies can be polyclonal, monoclonal, or omniclonal or prepared by molecular biology techniques. The term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d, as used herein and throughout the instant specification is also meant to include aptamers and single-stranded oligonucleotides such as those derived from an in vitro evolution protocol referred to as SELEX and well known to those skilled in the art. Antibodies can be labeled with a variety of detectable and therapeutic labels including, but not limited to, radioisotopes and paramagnetic metals. Therapeutic agents such as small molecules and antibodies which decrease the concentration and/or activity of CSG can also be used in the treatment of diseases characterized by overexpression of CSG. Such agents can be readily identified in accordance with teachings herein.
Other objects, features, advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art from the following description. It should be understood, however, that the following description and the specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only. Various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the disclosed invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from reading the following description and from reading the other parts of the present disclosure.
The following illustrative explanations are provided to facilitate understanding of certain terms used frequently herein, particularly in the examples. The explanations are provided as a convenience and are not limitative of the invention.
ISOLATED means altered xe2x80x9cby the hand of manxe2x80x9d from its natural state; i.e., that, if it occurs in nature, it has been changed or removed from its original environment, or both.
For example, a naturally occurring polynucleotide or a polypeptide naturally present in a living animal in its natural state is not xe2x80x9cisolated,xe2x80x9d but the same polynucleotide or polypeptide separated from the coexisting materials of its natural state is xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d, as the term is employed herein. For example, with respect to polynucleotides, the term isolated means that it is separated from the chromosome and cell in which it naturally occurs.
As part of or following isolation, such polynucleotides can be joined to other polynucleotides, such as DNAs, for mutagenesis, to form fusion proteins, and for propagation or expression in a host, for instance. The isolated polynucleotides, alone or joined to other polynucleotides such as vectors, can be introduced into host cells, in culture or in whole organisms. When introduced into host cells in culture or in whole organisms, such DNAs still would be isolated, as the term is used herein, because they would not be in their naturally occurring form or environment. Similarly, the polynucleotides and polypeptides may occur in a composition, such as media formulations, solutions for introduction of polynucleotides or polypeptides, for example, into cells, compositions or solutions for chemical or enzymatic reactions, for instance, which are not naturally occurring compositions, and, therein remain isolated polynucleotides or polypeptides within the meaning of that term as it is employed herein.
OLIGONUCLEOTIDE(S) refers to relatively short polynucleotides. Often the term refers to single-stranded deoxyribonucleotides, but it can refer as well to single-or double-stranded ribonucleotides, RNA:DNA hybrids and double-stranded DNAs, among others.
Oligonucleotides, such as single-stranded DNA probe oligonucleotides, often are synthesized by chemical methods, such as those implemented on automated oligonucleotide synthesizers. However, oligonucleotides can be made by a variety of other methods, including in vitro recombinant DNA-mediated techniques and by expression of DNAs in cells and organisms.
Initially, chemically synthesized DNAs typically are obtained without a 5xe2x80x2 phosphate. The 5xe2x80x2 ends of such oligonucleotides are not substrates for phosphodiester bond formation by ligation reactions that employ DNA ligases typically used to form recombinant DNA molecules. Where ligation of such oligonucleotides is desired, a phosphate can be added by standard techniques, such as those that employ a kinase and ATP.
The 3xe2x80x2 end of a chemically synthesized oligonucleotide generally has a free hydroxyl group and, in the presence of a ligase such as T4 DNA ligase, readily will form a phosphodiester bond with a 5xe2x80x2 phosphate of another polynucleotide, such as another oligonucleotide. As is well known, this reaction can be prevented selectively, where desired, by removing the 5xe2x80x2 phosphates of the other polynucleotide(s) prior to ligation.
POLYNUCLEOTIDE(S) generally refers to any polyribonucleotide or polydeoxribonucleotide and is inclusive of unmodified RNA or DNA as well as modified RNA or DNA. Thus, for instance, polynucleotides as used herein refers to, among other things, single- and double-stranded DNA, DNA that is a mixture of single- and double-stranded regions, single- and double-stranded RNA, and RNA that is mixture of single- and double-stranded regions, hybrid molecules comprising DNA and RNA that may be single-stranded or, more typically, double-stranded or a mixture of single- and double-stranded regions. In addition, polynucleotide, as used herein, refers to triple-stranded regions comprising RNA or DNA or both RNA and DNA. The strands in such regions may be from the same molecule or from different molecules. The regions may include all of one or more of the molecules, but more typically involve only a region of some of the molecules. One of the molecules of a triple-helical region often is an oligonucleotide.
As used herein, the term polynucleotide is also inclusive of DNAs or RNAs as described above that contain one or more modified bases. Thus, DNAs or RNAs with backbones modified for stability or for other reasons are xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidesxe2x80x9d as that term is intended herein. Moreover, DNAs or RNAs comprising unusual bases, such as inosine, or modified bases, such as tritylated bases, to name just two examples, are polynucleotides as the term is used herein.
It will be appreciated that a great variety of modifications have been made to DNA and RNA that serve many useful purposes known to those of skill in the art. The term polynucleotide as it is employed herein embraces such chemically, enzymatically or metabolically modified forms of polynucleotides, as well as chemical forms of DNA and RNA characteristic of viruses and cells, including simple and complex cells, inter alia.
POLYPEPTIDES, as used herein, includes all polypeptides as described below. The basic structure of polypeptides is well known and has been described in innumerable textbooks and other publications in the art. In this context, the term is used herein to refer to any peptide or protein comprising two or more amino acids joined to each other in a linear chain by peptide bonds. As used herein, the term refers to both short chains, which also commonly are referred to in the art as peptides, oligopeptides and oligomers, for example, and to longer chains, which generally are referred to in the art as proteins, of which there are many types. It will be appreciated that polypeptides often contain amino acids other than the 20 amino acids commonly referred to as the 20 naturally occurring amino acids, and that many amino acids, including the terminal amino acids, may be modified in a given polypeptide, either by natural processes such as processing and other post-translational modifications, or by chemical modification techniques which are well known to the art. Even the common modifications that occur naturally in polypeptides are too numerous to list exhaustively here, but they are well described in basic texts and in more detailed monographs, as well as in a voluminous research literature, and they are well known to those of skill in the art.
Modifications which may be present in polypeptides of the present invention include, to name an illustrative few, acetylation, acylation, ADP-ribosylation, amidation, covalent attachment of flavin, covalent attachment of a heme moiety, covalent attachment of a nucleotide or nucleotide derivative, covalent attachment of a lipid or lipid derivative, covalent attachment of phosphotidylinositol, cross-linking, cyclization, disulfide bond formation, demethylation, formation of covalent cross-links, formation of cystine, formation of pyroglutamate, formylation, gamma-carboxylation, glycosylation, GPI anchor formation, hydroxylation, iodination, methylation, myristoylation, oxidation, proteolytic processing, phosphorylation, prenylation, racemization, selenoylation, sulfation, transfer-RNA mediated addition of amino acids to proteins such as arginylation, and ubiquitination.
Such modifications are well known to those of skill and have been described in great detail in the scientific literature. Several particularly common modifications including, but not limited to, glycosylation, lipid attachment, sulfation, gamma-carboxylation of glutamic acid residues, hydroxylation and ADP-ribosylation are described in most basic texts, such as, for instance PROTEINS STRUCTURE AND MOLECULAR PROPERTIES, 2nd Ed., T. E. Creighton, W. H. Freeman and Company, New York (1993). Many detailed reviews are available on this subject, such as, for example, those provided by Wold, F., Posttranslational Protein Modifications: Perspectives and Prospects, pgs. 1-12 in POSTTRANSLATIONAL COVALENT MODIFICATION OF PROTEINS, B. C. Johnson, Ed., Academic Press, New York (1983); Seifter et al., Analysis for protein modifications and nonprotein cofactors, Meth. Enzymol. 182: 626-646 (1990) and Rattan et al., Protein Synthesis: Posttranslational Modifications and Aging, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 663: 48-62 (1992).
It will be appreciated that the polypeptides of the present invention are not always entirely linear. Instead, polypeptides may be branched as a result of ubiquitination, and they may be circular, with or without branching, generally as a result of posttranslation events including natural processing event and events brought about by human manipulation which do not occur naturally. Circular, branched and branched circular polypeptides may be synthesized by non-translation natural processes and by entirely synthetic methods, as well.
Modifications can occur anywhere in a polypeptide, including the peptide backbone, the amino acid side-chains and the amino or carboxyl termini. In fact, blockage of the amino and/or carboxyl group in a polypeptide by a covalent modification is common in naturally occurring and synthetic polypeptides and such modifications may be present in polypeptides of the present invention, as well. For instance, the amino terminal residue of polypeptides made in E. coli, prior to proteolytic processing, almost invariably will be N-formylmethionine.
The modifications that occur in a polypeptide often will be a function of how it is made. For polypeptides made by expressing a cloned gene in a host, for instance, the nature and extent of the modifications, in large part, will be determined by the host cell posttranslational modification capacity and the modification signals present in the polypeptide amino acid sequence. For instance, as is well known, glycosylation often does not occur in bacterial hosts such as E. coli. Accordingly, when glycosylation is desired, a polypeptide can be expressed in a glycosylating host, generally a eukaryotic cell. Insect cells often carry out the same posttranslational glycosylations as mammalian cells. Thus, insect cell expression systems have been developed to express efficiently mammalian proteins having native patterns of glycosylation, inter alia. Similar considerations apply to other modifications.
It will be appreciated that the same type of modification may be present in the same or varying degrees at several sites in a given polypeptide. Also, a given polypeptide may contain many types of modifications.
In general, as used herein, the term polypeptide encompasses all such modifications, particularly those that are present in polypeptides synthesized by expressing a polynucleotide in a host cell.
VARIANT(S) of polynucleotides or polypeptides, as the term is used herein, are polynucleotides or polypeptides that differ from a reference polynucleotide or polypeptide, respectively.
With respect to variant polynucleotides, differences are generally limited so that the nucleotide sequences of the reference and the variant are closely similar overall and, in many regions, identical. Thus, changes in the nucleotide sequence of the variant may be silent. That is, they may not alter the amino acids encoded by the polynucleotide. Where alterations are limited to silent changes of this type a variant will encode a polypeptide with the same amino acid sequence as the reference. Alternatively, changes in the nucleotide sequence of the variant may alter the amino acid sequence of a polypeptide encoded by the reference polynucleotide. Such nucleotide changes may result in amino acid substitutions, additions, deletions, fusions and truncations in the polypeptide encoded by the reference sequence.
With respect to variant polypeptides, differences are generally limited so that the sequences of the reference and the variant are closely similar overall and, in many region, identical. For example, a variant and reference polypeptide may differ in amino acid sequence by one or more substitutions, additions, deletions, fusions and truncations, which may be present in any combination.
RECEPTOR MOLECULE, as used herein, refers to molecules which bind or interact specifically with CSG polypeptides of the present invention and is inclusive not only of classic receptors, which are preferred, but also other molecules that specifically bind to or interact with polypeptides of the invention (which also may be referred to as xe2x80x9cbinding moleculesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cinteraction molecules,xe2x80x9d respectively and as xe2x80x9cCSG binding or interaction moleculesxe2x80x9d. Binding between polypeptides of the invention and such molecules, including receptor or binding or interaction molecules may be exclusive to polypeptides of the invention, which is very highly preferred, or it may be highly specific for polypeptides of the invention, which is highly preferred, or it may be highly specific to a group of proteins that includes polypeptides of the invention, which is preferred, or it may be specific to several groups of proteins at least one of which includes polypeptides of the invention.
Receptors also may be non-naturally occurring, such as antibodies and antibody-derived reagents that bind to polypeptides of the invention.